Mine
by IndependentLove
Summary: 4-Shot, Tamaki's done something wrong... again, but is it something Haruhi can get over, or is it something that will ruin their relationship forever? And what happens when Kyoya and Haruhi become closer? Previous Title: You Should Have Lied. COMPLETE. 3
1. Chapter 1 - You Should Have Lied

**You Should Have Lied**

* * *

Tamaki stood apprehensively before Music Room 3. Sounds of laugher and chatter resounded throughout the darkened hallway. Countless times he had raised his hand to open the door and countless times he had lowered it shamefully. Why wouldn't he be ashamed? Lowering his head, he willed himself to focus on tonight and only tonight. Taking a deep breath he opened the door and strolled in like the dramatic king he was.

"Hello my children and my beautiful Haruhi!" he sang. "Did you save me a slice of cake? I'm terribly sorry I'm late, - Haruhi! Oh you look so beautiful!"

Haruhi turned from her conversation with Kasanoda. She wore a smart blue dress her yellow graduation gown was unzipped, she wore black flats and her hair, now down to her shoulders, had been curled a bit so it fell like waves. She clutched her cap in her hands and flung it towards the blond playfully. "Where have you been? We've been waiting for you!" she chided with a smile.

"Yeah Boss," Hikaru commented, sliding his arm across the older boy's shoulders. "Didn't you want to be with us on our special day?"

"You're so mean," Kaoru teased. "Haruhi nearly got mobbed by all the guys since you weren't there."

"What?! Who dared to touch my love?"

"Moving on, don't you have something to say?" Kyoya asked from behind his laptop.

"Yeah Tama-chan, you're so rude!" Honey giggled around a mouthful of cake.

Mori 'hmmed'.

Tamaki appeared confused for a moment, but then the flashbulb flickered and he "ohhhhhed".

"CONGRADULATIONS MY BEAUTIFUL HARUHI, MY TWO SONS, HIKARU AND KAORU, DADDY IS SOOO PROUD!" he shouted with as much enthusiasm he could muster.

Haruhi smiled, happiness radiating off of her in waves. Walking up to him she handed him a slice of cake and kissed his cheek, a slight blush on her cheeks. "Thank you, Tamaki."

Kyoya narrowed his eyes as his friend didn't scream and hug Haruhi immediately as he normally would have. Instead, his eyebrows scrunched up together, creating worry lines on his forehead. His eyes lowered to the ground and he moved uncomfortably, almost as if he were trying very hard not to reveal anything. Of course, though, this all happened in a couple of seconds and after those uncomfortable seconds, Tamaki hurriedly rushed to embrace his girlfriend and to squeal at how cute she had looked just now.

Something was amiss.

* * *

"Ah! You guys are giving me a headache!" Haruhi complained after another round of 'Truth or Dare'.

"Awwww, Haruhiiiiii…" Hikaru hiccupped. "Maybe we wouldn't be so loud if you had gone through with your dare!"

"Yeah," Kaoru slurred with a smirk. "Why don't you put on that bathing suit?"

Tamaki slapped them both, "Mommy! Get these little devils away from my Haruhi!"

"Actually, I think it's time we turned in for the night, don't you think?" Haruhi asked her boyfriend.

"Yes, Haruhi is right," Kyoya replied looking down at his wrist watch. "I have a meeting tomorrow at twelve. And I intend to sleep until ten."

Tamaki rolled his eyes dramatically and pulled out his cell phone to call the clubs chauffeurs to the front of the school. "You guys are no fun," he pouted.

"You know, I am surprised that you're not drunk yet," Haruhi stated bluntly.

His face fell.

"Yes, very," Kyoya agreed.

His face went red. "What's that supposed to mean?" he whined. "See this is why I was late, you guys always pick on me."

Haruhi laughed and he almost flinched. "Yeah right, you're such a big baby."

He huffed. "Whatever…"

The trio looked over to where the rest of the group was trying to walk, or rather stumble, without breaking a leg. "I better make sure they don't kill themselves," Haruhi grumbled. "I'll see you in the car, Tamaki. Good-bye Kyoya."

When the door closed, Kyoya rounded on his friend. "What's going on?" he murmured.

"Eh? What do you mean?" the blond asked, opting to look at Kyoya's nose instead of his eyes.

"Cut the crap. I've known you longer than that; something's on your mind, say it before I leave."

He sighed and scratched the back of his head. "I've done something… wrong," he started.

"And…?"

"And… it happened when I was at grandmothers."

"What happened? She didn't trick you into taking that job opening in France, did she?"

"No… ano, someone was there?" he offered.

"Tamaki, quit it, I'm getting annoyed. What happened?"

Tamaki sat down on a nearby table and put his face in his hands. "Éclair was there," he managed in a barely audible whisper.

Kyoya's eyebrows scrunched together as a thought graced and quickly fled across his mind. He shook his head at how ridiculous he was being.

"Éclair and I, ano… well," Tamaki looked up at Kyoya, as if asking for forgiveness. "We slept together," he whispered.

* * *

Kyoya could count the number of times Tamaki had ever shocked him on one hand, (not counting his thumb) and he could definitely say that this was one of them.

"We slept together," he heard Tamaki say.

His gray eyes widened, "W-what?"

"Please Kyoya," he pleaded. "Don't tell Haruhi."

Anger swelled in his chest. Moron! Who the hell did he think he was? "Damn it, Tamaki, of course you have to tell her!"

"I know, I know, but I want to tell her, so don't say anything?"

"Idiot! Well, when do you _plan_ on telling her?" he demanded.

"I don't know… I just don't want it to be tonight. Haruhi is so happy right now… I would hate to be the reason she would look back on this night as a bad memory," he explained.

Kyoya sighed. Tamaki had a knack for getting himself into trouble time and time again. "Why didn't you tell her right after it happened?"

"Because, I-I just couldn't… I feel so guilty I want to tell her to just get it off my chest, but I can't bring myself to do it. And that's not just it… I mean, ano, well… you see, I mean, Éclair wasn't my _first_ or anything, I mean, um, Haruhi and I, well, we've also gotten _intimate_ and I can't get intimate with her again, it's like a disease!"

Kyoya rolled his eyes at Tamaki's stupidity. "You tell her _soon_," he threatened, "Or _I will_. She doesn't deserve this kind of treatment… I will say… I am very disappointed."

Tamaki watched as Kyoya left and flinched when the door slammed shut. "Why couldn't I lie?" he whispered to the dark room.

* * *

Haruhi's eyes opened as the car made another lurch. "Stupid speed bumps," she mumbled.

Tamaki smiled softly at her remark, his hand tingling from the caresses of hers, and he had to wonder: _why had he done it?_

She leaned her cheek onto his arm and yawned. "God I'm tired," she moaned.

He chuckled, "We're almost there," he chided, nudging her head a bit to wake her up.

She adjusted her head so that instead of her cheek, her chin rested on his arm, her large brown eyes peeking up at him mischievously. "Maybe I'm not that tired," she murmured.

His cheeks reddened and he darted his eyes. Sometimes, even with their three years of being together, her teasing took him by surprise. "O-oh really?" he asked.

"Hm-m," she nodded. "My dad's not home, do you want to come up?"

He lifted an eyebrow. Usually she wasn't _this bold_. She laughed and he wondered if she was tipsy, but she hadn't drunken anything. "Come on Tamaki, let's enjoy tonight! I'm so happy, you have no idea how many sighs of relief I've released."

His heart lurched, and the guilty knot in his chest tightened. "Your dad?" he tried weakly.

She shook her head. "He's not home, since I told him I'd be with you guys. After the ceremony he blubbered and cried, but then he told me he was going out for a drink 'to seek closure'." She looked up at him beneath her eyelashes, "I don't want to be alone tonight," she begged jokingly.

He smiled and nodded, ruffling her hair and stepping out of the car when it stopped. He missed the quirk of his girlfriend's head as she looked at him curiously. Usually, he was thrilled to be invited up. And usually, he wouldn't have hesitated. Why had he? Maybe she was dense at times, but she was very observant, and she had noticed how he had almost cringed at the mention of an invitation, but then again, she wasn't, no correction, she was _never_ this bold.

* * *

After they both showered, they headed to her bedroom and shut off the lights.

Tamaki sighed deeply and started towards the bed he had shared with Haruhi multiple times before. What made it different this time?

_The fact that you're guilty… your betrayal… _a small voice whispered in his head. Shaking himself out his reverie, he took a deep breath and climbed in, feeling very stiff while doing so.

"Tamaki…" he heard her say. "What's wrong?"

He looked at her, or where he thought she was, in panic. "N-nothing," he stuttered.

He felt the bed shift and stiffened as her slender arms wrapped around his torso, her head snug in the crook of his neck. "Idiot," she scoffed. "Don't think I'm so insensitive… what's happened? You're acting as if this is the first time you climb into my bed."

He clenched his jaw as he felt soft, butterfly kisses, fly across his neck, but relaxed just a bit as her nimble fingers moved from his ribcage to his shoulder blades, as if trying to take the stress off his shoulders and transfer them into her fingertips. He realized, though, that this would probably be the last time he could be intimate with her. He didn't know what would happen after she found out.

Bending his head he kissed her jaw and moved quickly to the corner of her mouth, then moved so that he laid on top of her, pecking her lips lightly then deepening the kisses after a couple of moments. She gasped as he moved his fingers under her nightgown and up to her stomach and spine.

It seemed too surreal, though.

When he closed his eyes and even when they were open, due to the darkness, he didn't see Haruhi beneath him. He shook his head and struggled to focus, the shame weighing more and more heavily on his mind than ever. He tugged at her hair reminding his mind that the girl beneath him had wavy, medium length, brown hair, not long and wavy, red hair. He struggled to look into her eyes and remember that she had beautiful, warm, chocolate colored eyes, not icy blue ones. Her fingers moved to undue his pajama top buttons and he groaned at the realization that that too was familiar. In a brief flash back he remembered how _she_ had undone his buttons with almost professional accuracy, her eyes roaming his chest then back at him seductively.

He broke the kiss and moved to embrace her, her night gown had been discarded long ago and he was able to hold her flushed skin against his. "Stop," he whispered. "I-I can't…"

He felt her tense and looked down to see the confusion play across her face. Dim moonlight flooded the room and he looked away, afraid for the reactions she would be able to see on his face and in his eyes.

"Tamaki?" she breathed, her hand cupping his cheek.

He clutched her hand at his cheek and the other against his chest. He squeezed his eyes and hung his head at the shame of what he was going to say.

"Haruhi, I need to t-tell you something," he struggled to say.

"Hm? Of course, what's wrong?" she asked in concern.

He looked up at her with pleading eyes, and suddenly she felt a weight drop in her stomach, as if she knew she was about to hear something she should've never heard.

She felt scared.

"H-Haruhi… I-I've… I haven't been honest, I made a severe mistake," he started, and stared at her to see her reaction. She showed none except for apprehension.

"I've been un-unfaithful," he blurted.

Her head jerked up, her eyes widened and with a sharp intake of breath she snatched her hands away from his grip. "W-what?" she asked incredulously.

"Haruhi," he said in panic, reaching out to grab her shoulders, "It just happened, I'm sorry! It never meant anything at all!"

She pulled away from him, grabbing her nightgown and slipping it on, missing the hurt expression that fled across his face. "Wh-why are you telling me this?" she asked calmly.

He looked up at her standing from his sitting position on the bed, "Huh?"

She turned to look at him, her eyes full and questioning. "Why are you telling me this?" she asked again.

His eyes darted and his hands went to clutch the bed sheets. "I-I knew that you deserved to know," he told her.

She shook her head and he saw the glistening of a tear roll down her cheek. "No, no that's not it," she said in a hoarse whisper.

He looked up at her, his eyebrows drawn together in confusion.

"You told me because you felt guilty…"

His eyes widened.

"You told me because it was eating you up on the inside and you couldn't stand being the only one that knew. You couldn't stand the secret that you couldn't share with _me_."

He flinched at her last word as he suddenly realized that she was right.

"But why did you tell me?"

Hadn't she just answered that question?

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"What did you expect for me to say?"

He blinked. He hadn't really imagined what she might say.

"Did you think I would forgive you?"

He fell back as if he'd been slapped.

"Did you think about how I would feel?" her voice trembled now.

Her eyes widened at the realization of his behavior towards hers in the car. "Was I not enough?" she whispered.

"No, no that's not it!" he said in exclamation and standing up at the accusation. "That's not it at all! I it didn't mean ANYTHING I promise you!"

"You promised me a lot," she pointed out.

Her gasped as she expressed her mistrust. "Haruhi, you mean more to me than anyone ever could!" He moved towards her, but she took a step back. "Haruhi… please!" he pleaded.

She covered her face with her hands. "I thought you loved me," she whispered more to herself than to him.

His eyes widened and he went to embrace her, but she struggled out of his grasp. "I do, I do," he said desperately.

She wiped her tears stubbornly. "I need to be alone for a while," she said. "Maybe we should take a break," she suggested.

"Bu-"

"Please leave senpai," she said coldly and he cringed at the formal address.

He understood, though, because really, what had he expected? He picked up his discarded clothes and absently wondered when would be the next time he was allowed into her house, let alone her room. She walked him to the door without looking at him.

"H-Haru-" he tried.

She cut him off with a sharp look and he looked down shamefully.

"Tamaki," he looked up at her. "You should have lied," she shut the door.

* * *

A/N: Hello, everyone! Okai, as you just saw, Tamaki has made a grave and very, very stupid mistake. This story has three chapters, three parts, but I can't go on because...

I have a question for my audience:

Should Haruhi take Tamaki back _or _should she choose his best friend, the man who always gave her comfort where Tamaki never could? (A.K.A. Kyoya T_T). Please think about it and either send me your reviews or send me a PM.

Thanks so much! Arigotou!

~Indie


	2. Chapter 2 - Thinking of You

**Thinking of You**

* * *

Kyoya woke up at the sound of his alarm clock at 10AM. He groaned because in all honesty, he hadn't been able to sleep at all. He smiled bitterly at the knowing that whenever he had a sleepless night it almost _always _included either Tamaki or Haruhi. Of course, last night he had stayed up thinking about both. He still couldn't believe that Tamaki had done something so dishonorable. He shook his head at the stupidity of his Best Friend, but then there was Haruhi.

Haruhi.

He cocked his head to one side as he sat up. He remembered how when she had first stumbled into their room, he didn't have any type of feelings for her. Of course it may have helped that she had dressed like a really geeky _boy_, but as time progressed he developed feelings he'd never had before; feelings that a shadow king should never have. But of course, he was only able to realize his feelings when Tamaki had confessed to her and she'd accepted. It was then that he'd felt his feelings come to the surface, he felt a certain feeling of possession and need for her. Tamaki, the idiot, had made the first move; he'd beaten him to the punch.

Over time, due to the close friendship he shared with Tamaki, he was able to be close to her, but only as close as a friend could. He couldn't pass any boundaries for fear that he would need to distance himself forcefully; for fear that he would betray his best friend.

Getting up, he walked to his closet and got out black slacks, a white, crisp shirt and his black tie. Absently, he made a mental note to call on the couple to see what had happened after all.

That would need to happen later, though, since he had a meeting to go to.

* * *

"Kyoya," he heard. Looking up he saw the lean figure of his father standing in the doorway of his office. He stood and bowed.

"Hello Father," he greeted looking down at the paperwork he was filling out.

"I just stopped by to say that I was quite impressed, _again_, over your performance and insight during the board meeting," he commended.

Kyoya blinked and looked up at his father who stood awkwardly with his arms crossed. "Thank you father, I am merely doing my job," he said smoothly.

"Hmn," he nodded then stepped into the office and shut the door. "I also have something to tell you."

Kyoya raised an eyebrow.

"Suoh has just informed me in almost a panic that his son Tamaki has left."

Kyoyas head jerked up then adjusted his glasses to hide his surprise. "Oh is that so?"

"He accepted the job opening in France,… I thought you knew," his father stated in confusion.

Kyoya shook his head. "If you thought I knew then why are you telling me?" he inquired.

His father sighed. "Suoh has no idea what would've caused Tamaki to suddenly flee like that. He left late last night."

Kyoya stood and rubbed the bridge of his nose irritably. Either Tamaki told her and is running away from the pain of rejection (because Haruhi was not one to forgive something like that), or he was running away from the responsibility of telling her. He grabbed his suit jacket and cell phone.

Only one way to find out…

* * *

Haruhi rubbed the sleep from her eyes and yawned into her pillow. She snuggled back into the warmth of her blankets, but wondered why they weren't as warm as her body had expected them to be. Then she realized that there was a missing presence.

Tamaki was gone. He'd cheated. He'd betrayed her. They broke up. There had been tears. She'd kicked him out.

The events from last night suddenly attacked her and she felt a cold chill go down her back, but then she wondered: why had she woken up in the first place?

_Knock, knock, knock._

She hurriedly went to the door and flung it open, sorry to keep her father standing outside for so long. Except, when she opened it, it wasn't her father that stood there, it was Kyoya and he looked a bit irritable.

Yikes.

* * *

"Kyoya," she said, sounding surprised.

"Haruhi," he greeted looking at her expectantly then lowering his eyes.

She looked down at what she was wearing. Her pajamas, er nightgown, which she'd hastily put on last night, was a modest one she'd say, nonetheless, it showed much of her shoulders and only went up to her knees. She blushed and invited him in, only to rush to the bedroom freshen up.

When she came back out, she had changed into some dark jeans and a white, fitted t-shirt, with her hair done in a ponytail, her choppy bangs swept over her forehead carelessly. She looked him up and down. "Were you at the office?"

"Hm? Yes, yes I was, I did mention I had a meeting."

"Uh-huh, you're right, you did." She sighed awkwardly, and then moved to the stove to prepare some tea. "So where is he?" she asked casually.

He seemed thrown off for a moment, which she congratulated herself on, then seemed to gather his bearings before he replied. "What do you mean?" he asked.

She turned to look at him. "Come off it. Whenever Tamaki and I get into a fight, you always show up, comfort me, act like the mediator, then everything turns back to normal. This time, though, I won't be swayed. He went much farther than a slip of the tongue."

Did he really act like that? He had no idea. He winced; he really was a big softie around Haruhi as the twins had teased. "So I'm guessing he confessed his wrongdoing?"

"You knew?"

"Hmn," he nodded. "He told me last night. I told him he needed to tell you soon, he said he didn't want to do it last night, but I'm guessing he did."

"The jerk," she mumbled.

"He left to France," he said and didn't look up to see the lift of her eyebrow. "That job offer? He took it. I just found out from my father that he left last night. The bastard… he didn't even tell me."

"You're too spoiled, Kyoya. You can't always know everything," she said with a hint of bitterness. She lifted the tea cups from the counter and set one in front of him.

"Haruhi," he placed a hand on hers. "Don't blame yourself. It wasn't your fault; Tamaki is an idiot and shouldn't have done what he did. I don't expect you to forgive him, but I just hope that this situation will become what it is: the past."

She nodded and withdrew her hand. They stayed silent for a while, until she spoke again. "Thank you, Kyoya," she said, looking into his eyes and he fought down the blush that threatened to surface.

"For what?"

She looked surprised. "Well, it sounds weird to say it like this, but you've always been my best friend. I know that I mostly hung out with Hikaru and Kaoru at school, Takashi and Honey were close friends, but they graduated too early, and, um, well Tamaki was my boyfriend, but you've always been the one I turn to in serious situations, or when I just need someone to be with… so thank you."

She smiled softly and he smiled back, and even through the irritation, bitterness and anger he felt towards this unfortunate situation, he couldn't help but feel a small glimmer of hope.

* * *

_3 Months Later_

Haruhi blinked at the sudden physical contact, her body molding into his perfectly. She smiled softly at the sound of his heartbeat, slow and welcoming, sounding like the person she knew so well. His arms wrapped around her waist, one hand resting in between her shoulder blades, and the other on the small of her back. Her nose against the base of his throat, she took in the scent of his skin and relished at the familiarity.

Tamaki had smelled the same, with the same cologne, but he'd also smelled of so many other things, like his pet dog and roses. Kyoya, though, he smelled like his own person, as if his own character created an aroma emanating from his skin giving her a sort of nostalgia feel.

He pulled away slightly and smiled softly at her, his onyx colored eyes staring into hers with gratitude.

"Arigatou, Kyoya-senpai," she said suddenly.

He shook his head, "No thank you, Haruhi," he pulled her to him again. "Thank you for accepting me."

* * *

_1 Year Later_

Haruhi sighed and closed her eyes with a small smile on her face.

"No peeking," her companion warned lowly.

"Or what?" she asked with a lift of her eyebrow.

"Do you really want to know?"

She winced and fought down the urge to clamp a hand over her neck where a particularly large hickey had once resided. "No," she said in irritation.

He laughed and shuffled around their bedroom for a minute before she felt his presence before her. Something heavy was placed in her lap and she scrunched up her eyebrows in confusion.

"Open."

She gasped, "My laptop! You found it?"

He smirked and raised his eyebrows. "Did I?"

She narrowed her eyes. "Did you purposely hide it so that we could go on that resort?!"

He shrugged and sat on their bed. "Maybe…"

"Ah I see… Well, I'm off to the library, I have to catch up on what I couldn't do." She turned and began to grab her keys and purse, but she felt slender arms wrap around her body and lock her arms at her sides.

In a brief, unwanted memory, she recalled how someone had done the exact same thing countless times. She felt as if she would turn around and see blond hair instead of black, violet eyes instead of onyx. She shook her head and turned in his arms.

"I thought we agreed to do dinner in thirty minutes with my father?" he asked lowly.

"Hmn, and I thought you told me you had no idea where my laptop was," she countered.

He bent his head to give her a brief kiss. "You were too busy, not having time for me anymore," he said almost in a pout. _Almost. _Kyoya did NOT pout or beg.

She laughed and he walked backwards until the back of his legs felt the bed, then he collapsed taking Haruhi with him. He smiled softly, content with just having her there beside him; his girlfriend… maybe soon to be fiancé.

He felt soft hands trail up his torso to his chest and he opened one eye at her curiously. "What are you doing?"

She ignored him, though and continued to stare at him, not really seeing him, as if she was trying to remember something, but he understood. Though it pained him to admit it, and although she would never admit it, he knew she had never gotten over her sudden break-up with Tamaki. He reached down to grab her hand and put it on his cheek, kissing her palm until she jumped and looked at him in amusement.

He sat up and opened his arms. "Come here."

She crawled towards him obediently and he quickly pulled her into his lap, she looked down and her eyes closed automatically. He frowned. "Haruhi… look at me."

Slowly she looked up at him, her cheeks reddened with shame. She had done it again: Envisioned Tamaki instead of Kyoya.

It wasn't that she didn't love Kyoya, because she did, she loved him more than anything and she felt like this was the greatest love she'd ever felt, but it was just something she couldn't explain. She'd mulled it over so many times, and yet she couldn't seem to grasp what the problem was.

Looking up at Kyoya it hit her. She had _always _compared Tamaki and Kyoya to each other. In everything they did, from their different professions to the way they made love to the way they talked, laughed, joked… She turned and felt the tears roll down her cheeks, and no matter how hard she tried they didn't stop. Kyoya stirred beside her and she looked up to find him staring up at her, and unconsciously she imagined violet instead of his onyx, she groaned and sobbed into her hands at the sudden disgust and hostility she felt towards herself.

She moved to get up, but Kyoya held fast to her wrist and in a sudden movement she was against his chest, his fingers raked through her long hair and he made soothing noises which did nothing to help her as she just imagined how Tamaki had once done the same for her. She hadn't gotten over him and it shocked her to realize how badly she had been since his sudden disappearance.

Why though?

She knew she loved Kyoya more, but maybe she had never allowed her heart to heal. She knew what her father would say; he would say that she needed closure; she needed to talk to him and settle this once and for all. The thing is, she hadn't heard, talked, or even seen Tamaki since that night. They had never really settled anything. In fact, the last words she had spoken to him were, _'Tamaki you should have lied,'_ of course why she would ever say that is completely beyond her.

Kyoya made circular motions on the brunettes back with his hand. "We can cancel with my father if you'd like," he murmured. "Let's stay home tomorrow."

"Huh? No, no," she wiped her tears with the heel of her hand. "You need to go to work…"

"I'm one of the most important people there, yes, but I can afford to take a day off and I'm sure I can arrange something for you at the University," he retorted.

He lifted her chin so that his eyes could stare into her wide eyed stare. "Stay," he whispered. "Do you really think the only reason we left to the resort was so I could spend more time with you? Though, that was a plus… It was so you could relax and unwind. Hunny-senpai's wedding is in one week, Saturday, and I don't want you to be overly stressed. I want you to have fun and enjoy it."

She smiled, tears still leaking out of the corner of her eyes and nodded. "Okay, but let's stay here, I don't want to go anywhere."

He nodded and bent his head to kiss her, she hesitated then allowed herself to lean in and her eyes closed. "Haruhi, let's try this… Open your eyes. It's me, not anyone else, just me," he leaned in again, keeping his eyes locked on hers. Slowly he leaned forward until she was pinned underneath him, he kissed he cheeks and her eyes, her nose and finally her mouth. He held her closer to his body, and for the first time in her mind there was nothing but Kyoya.

* * *

Hunny smiled at his reflection in the mirror, his teeth blindingly white, the exact same color as his suit and his blond hair the exact color as his tie. Takashi stood beside him and ruffled his hair affectionately. "I'm kind of nervous," he admitted to his friend.

Takashi smiled, "Hmmn, that's understandable."

"No," he shook his head. "Not about that," he turned towards the nearby window. "I mean about Tamaki and Haruhi. I don't want them to get back together _in that way_ I just want everything to be normal again."

"Kyoya seems happy, but Haruhi is still hurting. This needs to be settled," he agreed.

* * *

"Hikaru, are you sure you're going to be alright?" Kaoru asked in concern as his brother clenched his hands into fists once more.

"I'm fine it's just that… He hurt her Kaoru… I wouldn't have done that, he got to have her and now Kyoya has her. But now, after everything, we're finally going to see that jerk again and I don't know if I won't hurt him! What if Haruhi gets hurt, either by Tono or Kyoya?!"

Kaoru smiled softly at his brother's outburst, "Haruhi's in a good place right now. You know Kyoya would never hurt her or allow her to be hurt."

"Yeah well that's what we thought about Tono… I-I can't see her cry again…" he said softly.

The car stopped and Hikaru ruffled his dark ash hair once more. "Just hold me back when we see him, because I don't think I'll be able to hold myself back," he muttered darkly.

Kaoru combed his much lighter hair with his fingers with a sigh, "That's what twins do."

* * *

Haruhi looked at herself in the floor-length mirror, her head cocked to one side as she scrutinized herself for flaws. She thought she had many; she was very self-conscious of herself, so she had chosen a dress that wouldn't bring so much attraction to her figure.

Of course, though, that hadn't worked out.

Kyoya looped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. "You look beautiful," he commented, his warm breath sending shivers down her spine.

She blushed and fingered the fringe on the little black dress she wore. It was sheer on top, stopping right before it reached her cleavage. The waist was fitted and brought out her chest area, and the hem stopped right before her knees. The hair in her ponytail was fun and wavy and her bangs were swept effortlessly across her forehead, accenting her sleek cheekbones and full, chocolate, brown eyes.

"I can't believe you did that," she muttered.

"What? I couldn't let you go in that brown, baggy mess. It can't even be considered a dress. Nordstrom looks much better on you," he said in appreciation. "Besides, the maids were getting antsy at not being able to help you get dressed at all, so in celebration of Hunny-senpai and his bride-to-be, I made an exception."

She scoffed and grabbed her purse to pull out her cell phone, lip gloss and comb, then turned to tuck the items into her lovers inside pockets. "Waste of money…" she murmured as she straightened his suit and tie, which she might add, he looked quite delectable in.

"Please believe me," he started, grasping her hands to kiss her palms. "When I say that what you just did was an absolute turn on."

Her eyes widened at the out-of-nowhere comment and then appeared confused. "What did I do?"

"Your reliance on me is amazingly charming," he said ignoring the question completely.

Realization dawned on her, "Oh you mean, making you carry my things? You're so weird…"

He kissed her mouth lightly, "And yet, you love me so."

She laughed lightly, "Yes, I love you so."

* * *

A/N: What do you think? Please tell me if someone is acting out of character because I will go and knock them upside the head until it's okay again.

P.S. In case you were wondering, yes, the first chapter was inspired by the song **_You Should Have Lied, by Stephanie Intosh_**and this chapter is inspired by _**Katy Perry's, Thinking of** _**You.**

__Of course, the first makes sense, but this chapter really just meant that she wasn't exactly over the break-up and she still thought of him now and then when she was with Kyoya.

I also watched and loved the YouTube videos _TheWriter _made, entitled "You Should Have Lied" and "Thinking of You." Please watch as these videos also proved to be my inspirations.

watch? v=H6Zf1UOWtao - You Should Have Lied

watch?v=TzkRdTb5trU&list=UULZHVMpjjUlF0L8KZOyTsPQ&index=15&feature=plcp - Ouran - Thinking of You

Just erase the spaces, and if you're reading this _TheWriter _thanks so much!

Love! Kawaii! (o)

Indie!_!


	3. Chapter 3 - Sorry

**Sorry**

* * *

When Kyoya and Haruhi stepped out of the sleek, black limousine at the entrance of the luxurious hotel, they were immediately flanked by important people and photographers. Amidst the greet and meet, Haruhi felt someone poke her side and she flinched at the sensitive spot.

"Hikaru," she snapped. "Stop it!"

"Come on," he laughed. "You're such a baby."

"Yeah Haruhi, can't we ever have fun? This is a party after all," Kaoru chimed in.

"And where did you get those heels?"

"Yeah, they look great… have you tripped yet?"

"She's bound to trip Kaoru! Bet you in the next twenty minutes, she's going to trip," Hikaru laughed.

"Shut-up," she said irritably.

"Kaoru, Hikaru," Kyoya greeted with a smile. "Please refrain from harassing my girlfriend."

The twins rolled their eyes with a smirk and led them inside.

"The ceremony is being held in the smaller ballroom, you want to see it?" Kaoru asked.

"It's really beautiful," his twin commented. "After all, we decorated it."

"Actually, I'm going to go and see Mayu. How's Hunny-senpai, by the way?"

"Oh he's great, Mori's with him now."

"He's a bit fidgety, but that's natural," Kaoru added.

They walked into the second lobby and Haruhi turned towards the three men. "Okay I'm off," she said. "I'll see you guys in a little while."

"Hey Haruhi!" both brothers called at once.

"What?"

"Don't trip!"

"Shut-up!"

"Too late," Kyoya murmured.

* * *

"Mayu! Where are you?"

"Back here!" she heard her friend call. After a few ruffled skirts, the brunette emerged from one of the many rooms in the En Suite. "Well? What do you think?" she asked with a twirl.

"You look amazing! Are you excited?"

"No, I'm dull and bored… Of course I'm excited! What do you think!? Of course it doesn't help that I have to sit here and twiddle my thumbs! For Pete's sake! I've waited five months!"

Haruhi laughed and shook her head, "Two more hours, Hun."

"Anyway, have you seen my "Matron-of-Honor"?"

"You mean your mother? I think I saw her downstairs."

Mayu nodded and sighed. "I wish you were my Maid-of-Honor instead of that Senai girl," she said with distaste.

"Hmn, it would have been fun."

"Yeah, I mean I don't even know her, all I know is that she's the daughter of one of my father's important businessy-partners and blah-blah…"

She laughed again and they entered into a companionable silence. Haruhi opened a bottle of water and began to take small sips. Mayu began to jabber again until she said something that made Haruhi freeze.

"Hey… I saw Tamaki earlier," she said with a slight frown.

Haruhi looked up at her close friend. "Eh? Already?"

"At least I think it was him, and a woman called him 'Suoh'." Although Mayu had never met Tamaki, she had heard the story from Haruhi and Hunny several times. She'd even seen one of the blurry pictures from the Host Club Collection. Haruhi sat down and looked out the window. "I'm so sorry Haruhi… I just, I wasn't thinking. I guess I just wanted you to be prepared instead of surprised."

"No, it's alright. Kyoya and I talked about it and we agreed that I needed to settle this. We shouldn't have to be awkward. It's just that I haven't seen him since then and so much has happened _since then_. I just don't know how I'm going to react."

"Hmn, I can understand. Remember that jerk I told you about? Well Hunny and I were walking out of the dojo one day when…"

Haruhi sighed softly, not really registering her words and looked outside once more.

* * *

The ceremony was to start in less than thirty minutes or so and Tamaki set down his wine glass to look around nervously. He hadn't seen anyone around and he knew why of course. They were all with the bride or the groom, but he couldn't help but feel a little lonely. Usually, he would have been the hub of the wheel for something like this. He couldn't be upset, though; it wasn't like he had tried to fix things up. All he had managed to do was place a Band-Aid on a bullet wound. He sat down in one of the back rows and pressed his lips together, preparing himself for the multiple confrontations.

Hearing familiar laughter, he looked up and saw his former acquaintances by the large double doors. He noticed both brothers, cracking up hysterically, Hikaru with his darker hair and Kaoru with his naturally lighter hair. He noticed Mori smiling softly at the conversation being held. He noticed Kyoya his, hopefully, best friend, chuckle lowly and then look down at the person next to him softly. And finally he noticed her, Haruhi, his former girlfriend looking incredulously at Kyoya who had whispered something into her ear causing her cheeks to stain with a blush. He briefly wondered why they seemed so close, but it vanished at the sight of both of their smiles. He longed to run over and embrace them all as if he had done nothing, as if he hadn't been gone for a year and three months, as if he hadn't hurt the one girl he had fallen so deeply for.

He looked down at his gray suit in unusual self-consciousness. His tie was a coral blue and—He felt eyes on him and looked up to find onyx eyes staring into his violet. Kyoya's face was expressionless, but his intention was clear. Tamaki nodded once and moved towards the outer hallway, risking a glance over his shoulder to where the others stood. Kyoya said something to Haruhi and he again wondered what relationship they might be in. She appeared confused for a moment, but it vanished as soon as Hikaru poked her shoulder and held up his hands defensively at her irritated accusation.

Kyoya was heading towards his direction and he waited apprehensively at the first meeting.

* * *

Kyoya adjusted his glasses on the bridge of his nose in an effort to hide his anxiety. His profile was cool and collected on the outside, but on the inside he was having mixed emotions. Should he be glad or upset that he was here? Should he make peace or should he make it clear for him to keep his distance.

"Tamaki," he greeted once he was sure they were alone.

"Hello Kyoya," the blonde greeted, his hands stuffed into his pockets uncharacteristically.

"Where have you been?"

He dreaded Kyoya's straight-forwardness in conversations, but answered anyway. "In France; Grandmother wanted me to take that job, of course I didn't want it, but after that night, well, it seemed like the better option."

"We knew where you were Tamaki; I meant… why were you hiding?" he asked softly.

And, of course, Kyoya was able to catch his bluff. This was the person who knew him best. And so he let go, he let himself be completely and totally honest. "I couldn't face her," he said after a beat. "I-I hurt her and we were done, I knew she wouldn't forgive me, deep down I knew, but when she told me… it surfaced. It was like a flash of reality and it was too overwhelming. I couldn't face you either, because really when I decided to leave I knew you'd convince me to stay," he explained looking into his eyes to show his sincerity.

"Why so long?"

"Of course to settle in France and accommodate my mother into my life again was challenging and it took time, but then something happened that made me stay away forcefully," he looked down. "Éclair… well, she got pregnant."

Kyoya lifted an eyebrow. "We found out pretty soon because she had been scheduled for a checkup apparently and they found out. We kept it quiet because I didn't know how to tell father or grandmother," he laughed bitterly. "'Like father like son' they'd probably say. I couldn't shame him like that,… not again. So we got married," he took a hand out from his pocket and looked down at the gold wedding band on his ring finger. "We got married and that's the story I told them; I moved to France to be with Éclair and _then_ she got pregnant. She's not here, because I wanted to talk to you guys first. She's home right now with our baby boy. He's six months old, his name is Hiro."

Kyoya nodded and sighed. Tamaki was so serious, not like the night he'd confessed, he wasn't panicky and troubled. His demeanor had changed. It's like this situation happened and he'd told himself that that was the way life was going to be without any benefits or joy. He understood a bit, he had so many expectations and he had needed to choose between responsibility and his friends. He'd been depressed and understood that he would have stained the family name a darker red if he didn't act quickly.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I'm sorry that I didn't show my trust in you sooner. I'm sorry for what happened. I didn't mean for my mistake to become many. I don't want our friendship to end. You're my best friend Kyoya, and it was very hard being away from a sensible mind. I had to make decisions on my own. It was almost like I grew up in just a couple of weeks. I'm so sorry."

Kyoya walked towards the blonde and smiled softly before patting him on the back if not a bit awkwardly. "You are forgiven—"

He didn't even have a chance to finish before his friend grabbed him and pulled him into a hug. "Mon ami! Thank you so much!"

He cleared his throat and adjusted his glasses again. "BUT," he began. "I do not think it is me you should be apologizing to. Haruhi has not completely forgotten or forgiven. It was so sudden, she doesn't know what to do," he said lowly.

He nodded and looked up at him in curiosity. "How is Haruhi? I noticed some - uh, intimate moments? Uh, I mean, you two seem… closer than just friendly conversations."

"Haruhi and I are together," he said bluntly, adjusting his glasses once more. "It happened about three months after you left."

"Ah I see," he said looking a bit blown over, but then he smiled and held out his hand to shake his friend's hand. "Well, good job Kyoya. I know you'll take care of her and from the looks of it, she's happy."

Kyoya smiled back and gripped his hand. The music started and they both parted ways to view the wedding.

* * *

After the ceremony, the crowd dispersed to the next ballroom, the larger one, to the reception. The wedding party stayed to take pictures and of course so did the ex-host club.

"Where did you go before the ceremony?" Haruhi asked while adjusting his necktie.

"Hmn, had some business to attend to."

"You can't lie so easily," she murmured.

He caught her hands and looked down at her incredulously. "I'm not lying. You can't even tell."

She laughed and shook her head. "Well, you're not telling the whole truth, and yes, I can tell. You look indifferent, yes, as if you're telling the truth, but you look at my nose instead of my eyes and a tiny muscle in your jaw flexes. You're so easy to read."

He narrowed his eyes. "If you must know I was having a conversation with a close associate."

"Associate, hmn?" she raised an eyebrow with a smirk and began to walk towards Mayu. "I'll let it slide for right now, but when we get to the apartment?..."

"Haru-chan!" Hunny said cheerily. "How did you like the ceremony?"

He had grown so much taller since high school, almost taller than Kyoya, so when she looked at him, she looked up instead of down and his voice had deepened considerably, too.

"It was beautiful, absolute perfection. And I'm sure the pictures are going to come out great, too. Why don't we head over to the reception?"

Everyone agreed and as they headed over, with Mayu fretting over her hair and blushing sheepishly when Hunny went to calm her and the twins already with a glass of brandy in hand, she wondered if Mayu had been right about Tamaki coming and if she was, what would she say? Would she be able to forgive him?

* * *

He stayed out of sight purposely, avoiding her in fear. He knew someone was bound to see him and confront him, but until then, he'd be invisible. But… wait, isn't that what he'd been doing?

He'd been avoiding confrontation for more than a year and now that he's supposedly ready, he couldn't do it? He'd already talked to Kyoya, and he'd probably hunt him down and force him to talk to her, but talking to Haruhi would, to say the least, be awkward.

"Are you going to talk to her or not?"

Tamaki turned, alarmed, and found piercing golden eyes staring into his. "Hikaru?"

He looked away and stared down into his wine glass. "Just promise me one thing," he said forcefully.

"Of course."

"Don't hurt her. Not again," he grunted softly and hung his head. "We missed you Tono, don't ruin your last shot."

"I'm sorry Hikaru."

He shadow of a smile crossed his features and then he was gone.

* * *

Unconsciously he began walking towards the large crowds and stood in front of his two most important friends. Kyoya saw him before Haruhi and smoothly turned to converse with an older gentleman standing near him. Haruhi turned and she did a double take at him her mouth opening to form a small 'o' and he took three large steps to stand right in front of her.

"Hello Haruhi."

Her eyes widened, but she didn't appear nervous or troubled.

"Hello Tamaki-senpai," she greeted back cautiously.

"How have you been?"

She looked a bit surprised. "Fine, great actually. Hunny-senpai and one of my best friends just got married. I'm really happy for them."

He smiled sadly and took a deep breath. "Can we talk?"

She looked towards Kyoya who had one eye trained on his conversation and the other on them. He nodded slightly without any emotion and she took a deep breath.

They moved to an unused corner and she looked at him in expectation. He wasted no time in making eye contact.

"Haruhi, I want to say I am sincerely sorry for all the trouble I have caused you. I have no excuse for what I did, including my disappearance, and I do not expect you to forgive me. I simply want you to know that I am sorry for not considering your feelings and for being a fool. I know that I can't take back what I did and for that I am sorry." He bowed lowly and his voice trembled a bit, "I'm truly sorry, Haruhi."

She was stunned. Absolutely stunned. For some reason, when she had imagined their meeting, she'd never had imagined this. The sincerity in his voice was almost too much to take. It almost scared her, though, that this used to be the only person she had ever had intimate moments with. She was relieved to notice that when she thought about him in comparison to Kyoya… she wanted Kyoya. She was able to let go of his memory and finally embrace her new ones. Things changed, though, his demeanor had changed as well, he looked older and more serious, but the important thing?

He looked sorry.

"Tamaki," she whispered shakily. He looked up cautiously. "I forgive you. I never thought I would be able to, but in the end it came down to choosing to hold a type of grudge and losing one of my closest friends or accepting that what happened may have been for the better. I want to be happy and I would want nothing more than for you to be happy, too. So… I forgive you, Tamaki."

His eyes misted and they both felt a sort of weight lift of their shoulders.

"Thank You, Haruhi."

* * *

"Have fun!"

"Whoooooooooooooooooo!" the twins hooted. "Don't rip off that dress, unless you're really excited!"

"Send us a postcard!"

"Congratulations!"

"Mayu! He has a sensitive spot on the back of his neck!"

Haruhi slapped them both. "Would you guys stop being so immature! Seriously…" she huffed with a laugh.

"Hehehe, ah my sons, please behave before mommy needs to discipline you," Tamaki chastened.

Everyone smirked. Yes, maybe things had changed, but at least they were all together again.

Mori ruffled Tamaki's hair affectionately and with one final glance to the bride and groom in their limousine, the group turned to say their goodbyes and head to their own cars.

It was nearly midnight, but the sky had a stormy gray and she wondered if it was going to rain. Kyoya slipped an arm around her waist and looked up at the sky as well. "Don't worry, only a light drizzle is expected."

She smiled and looked up at him lovingly and stopped in the middle of the parking lot to pull his face towards hers. He chuckled and allowed her to take all the time she needed. Her breath fanned his face and finally she kissed him deeply, her arms wrapping around his neck tightly, his arms lifting her off the ground so she wouldn't have to crane her neck.

"I love you," she breathed out, after a break for air. Rain drops had begun falling, drizzling her clear, white skin. He kissed her again.

* * *

A/N: So THE END, but not really, I mean the next chapter is the Epilogue, but if you want to view it as the official final chapter feel free to do so!

Chapter based on Sorry by Buckcherry!

I tried to stay in character, don't know how I did, but that's why I have you guys! I mean, I have six reviews, and thank you so much for those!

Well, tell me how I did and next chapter should come out next week or tommorow if I get enough reviews. Thanks so much you guys, lhuves you allz!

-Indie;)


	4. Chapter 4 - To Tell Her She's Mine

**To Tell Her She's Mine**

* * *

Haruhi wanted to tear her hair out from the roots. Damn these finals! Sure she'd always said that studying was something she enjoyed doing, and she'd do anything to become a lawyer like her mother, but she'd also do anything to get rid of the stress and constant headaches that came along with it. Then there was, of course, the charity ball she had planned for the weekend. This month had fallen on her, it was her turn. As she took some aspirin, she had to grudgingly admit that that was not the only thing bugging her. Looking down the hallway to the shut door at the end, she wondered about Kyoya. Things had been a bit tense and she couldn't understand why. Of course, this time of year was always busy, but it just seemed like there was something there that was making everything so distant. Deciding she needed a break anyway, she saved her place in her text book and grabbed a bottle of water.

Knocking once, she opened the Study Room door to find her boyfriend typing speedily on his desktop while listening intently on the phone. He looked up at her once then looked back down at the screen. Sitting down on one of the loveseats by the window, she waited for him to finish. When he was done he stretched and plopped down heavily on the seat next to her. "How are you?" she asked handing him the bottled water.

He shrugged his shoulders and adjusted his glasses as he swallowed. "Alright I suppose. My brother has just canceled another meeting, for God knows what, so naturally, my father's pissed and has me doing the make-up work, but enough about my stress, you?"

"Same, except my situation has to do with school and finals," she smiled.

He laid his head back and sighed, his hand resting on her lap. She played with his fingers, interlacing hers with them and tracing the lines on his hand. "Know what?"

"Hmn?"

"We haven't done anything in a long time."

He raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

She smacked his arm lightly with a blush. "Not in that way, you pervert! Although I guess that too… I meant we haven't _hung out_."

"'Hung out'? I guess not. The charity event is this weekend, relaxing can begin there," he said.

"Yeah for a night and it won't even be relaxing. While you're in slacks and comfortable leather shoes, I have to wear and heels _and _I planned this thing, so actually it won't be a chill moment."

"Well what do you want me to do Haruhi?" he snapped half-heartedly. "I can't take any days off until, God knows when, and you're busy, too. It's going to have to wait. In fact I have a meeting with my father this evening. It seems he's a bit stressed out over my inability to stay within the beautiful picture frame already set before me."

"I was just mentioning the facts. You have seemed more stressed and a bit more distant. We hardly ever talk anymore."

He froze and looked away shamefully. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you worry."

"What's wrong Kyoya? I don't understand anymore, you've closed yourself up," she tried now that they were having this conversation.

"Nothing," he said with a shrug.

"Nothing?" she asked incredulously. "That seems like the only answer you ever give me anymore." She got up from the sofa and sighed softly.

"Haruhi, don't worry about it, it's nothing important."

"Well, apparently it is important if it's stressing you out."

"Yes, it's stressing _me_ out, _you_ don't have to worry."

"Yes I do, why wouldn't I? I'm supposed to be this "other half" and I can't be because you won't let me," she said in irritation. He rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I mean I ask you where you have been, you say nowhere. I ask you what's wrong, you say nothing," she sighed. "I just feel out of the loop."

"So you want communication?" he asked sarcastically.

"Stop taking this lightly."

"I'm asking you what you want!"

She rolled her eyes. "You know what? Apparently, you've been stressed out and it's stressing me out which is stressing you out more, so I'm going to go."

He stood. "Don't be ridiculous."

"Well, my father's wanted me to give him a visit, what better time than now?"

"The ball's this weekend," he argued.

"Who said you had to go? I'm going to be going earlier; it's not going to make a difference."

"Fine, do what you want."

"I will," she moved to their bedroom and took out her travel bag. He followed her.

"You're not serious?"

"You thought it was a bluff? No it wasn't, things have been tense, no matter if we chose to ignore it or not, you won't tell me what's up and I don't know what's up anymore, so yeah, we kinda need this."

He came towards her and put a hand over hers in the closet. "No Kyoya," she said pulling away. "You need time to think and so do I."

"Okay, so I've been acting distant, why can't we just work it out here?"

"Because, you won't, you know the last person I saw act like this was Tamaki before he confessed!"

"I'm not having an affair!"

"I never said you were! All I meant was that apparently, you're having an internal conflict that _you _need to deal with! You won't talk about it with me, so why don't you go talk it out with yourself or with Tamaki!"

"So that's your only complaint? That I'm being "distant"?"

"No," she said simply.

"No? Then please, pray tell, what else am I doing that's making you unhappy!?"

She slammed her clothes on the bed in anger. "You want to know? Okay, riddle me this: why is it that you've never _once _told me "I Love You", hmn?"

He froze and adjusted his glasses in search of words. "I have told you that," he finally said in defense.

"Riiiight, indirectly, you've never said the words "I love you". I mean do you? I know I do, I've told you countless times and you never say it back. Am I wrong or am I right? Do you?"

He couldn't answer, he was in shock. He was beaten. The great Kyoya Ootori, had nothing to say, he was speechless. Haruhi nodded and sighed deeply, then brushed past him until he stood alone in the middle of the bedroom.

* * *

She slumped into one of the large arm chairs in the spacious sitting room and blew the bangs out of her face. Taking deep breaths, she rested her head on the back of the sofa and dug into her jeans for her cell phone. She needed to talk to someone. Who should she call?

Tamaki? No, she was in no mood to deal with _his _moods and blubbering. On top of that, Kyoya would probably be calling him for advice or comfort, or whatever they talked about.

Hunny, Mori? Nah, they were in America right now, teaching a class for an upcoming competition. They were probably busy.

Hikaru, Kaoru? Actually… yes. They were always ready to talk or listen to her talk and at least she could listen to reason from the more rational twin. Decided, she hit the "Call" button and waited for them to pick up.

* * *

Hikaru scrunched his eyebrows in concentration, plucking one of the many pins from between his lips to pinch together the fabric on the dress the mannequin wore. He scrutinized his work before creating another crease in the dress, squinting his eyes to make sure he didn't catch too much fabric…

Suddenly, he heard a familiar ringtone scream at him from the top of the table in the center of the brightly lit room. Before he could register it, though, he opened his mouth in surprise.

"Shit!" he swore when he realized the pins he'd held had now scattered all over the floor. "Kaoru!" he whined. "Get your friggin' phone! Ow! Shit!" he swore again as he pricked himself. He quickly stuffed the offended digit into his mouth to soothe the searing pain. "I thought I've told you a thousand times! NO CELL PHONES SLASH NOISES IN THE ZONE ROOM!"

"Pipe down already!" Kaoru laughed as he ran in. "Don't you recognize the ringtone?" he asked slyly.

Hikaru stopped glaring at his twin and listened to the playing music. Kesha's "My First Kiss" resounded across the room causing him to grin and race towards the phone. "It's Haruhi!"

Kaoru snatched the little device before he could and answered the phone. "Yellow? Haruhi?!" Hikaru pouted but slung an arm around his brother's neck to lean in and hear what she had to say.

"_Hey Kaoru, Hikaru."_

"Wuz Uppppp?!" he shouted, mostly into his brothers unoccupied ear. Kaoru shoved him playfully, but both returned to the phone.

"_Uh—I need to talk to you guys."_

They both raised eyebrows, "What about?" Kaoru asked.

"_Stuff?" _she offered.

Hikaru rolled his eyes. "Haruhi, you're a terrible liar, but," his face lit up with an evil smirk.

"… you can come over and talk to us…" Kaoru continued.

"We have your dress ready for you…"

"… we'd like to try it on you."

They listened closely for her protests, but they never came. Weird.

"Okay," she sighed. "Be over in thirty minutes."

"Ooooo Ooooo," Hikaru started, sounding like an excited monkey.

"Bring pizza!"

"The usual! I'm starving!"

Haruhi sighed and the line went dead. They both stared at the phone, perplexed. "She's so mean!" Hikaru complained.

"Did she seem a little…?"

"Upset? Like duh."

"Wonder why…" Kaoru thought out loud.

Hikaru went back to picking up pins from the ground. "Who knows… Glad she called us first. I bet it has something to do with Kyoya, though, he's been acting like such an _ASS _lately."

* * *

Kyoya debated whether or not to go out and talk to her. He felt like pulling out his hair! If only things weren't so intense at work, he would have been able to calmly talk to Haruhi, not explode at her. Just as he reached for the door of his study, his cell-phone rang and he immediately answered it with efficiency.

"Ootori Kyoya, speak…"

He listened to his secretary jabber nervously into the phone, but he also listened to the quietness of the house. He heard her talking and instantly calculated she was talking to someone on the phone. He heard it click and heard moving about coming back into the room. There was some more shuffling until the bedroom door opened and he heard her soft footfalls on the tiled floor. He shut his phone suddenly, cutting off the ramblings of his secretary and moving his hand towards the handle of the door. Flinging it open he walked quietly towards the living room, but the front door had already shut closed. He raced towards it and flung it open, but she was gone.

"Damn."

* * *

"Yay! Haruhi! Look how well it fits!"

Haruhi turned to look at herself in the large floor length mirror(s). The midnight blue, floor length gown was beautiful to perfection. The creases in the middle created an hourglass figure, bringing out every curve her body had to offer, and showing some that she didn't even know she had. The twins had, once again, outdone themselves. She looked down sadly when she realized there would be no need to wear it for someone, though.

"What's wrong Haruhi?" Hikaru asked, cupping her chin so she looked up at him.

"Yeah, Haruhi, you've barely said a word since you've gotten here." Kaoru added softy.

She headed over to the dressing room and shut the curtain, missing the puzzled glances the brothers sent her way. "It's Kyoya," she finally mumbled.

"I knew it!" they both said at once. She rolled her eyes and after delicately removing the dress from her form and changing into her jeans and t-shirt, she stepped out. Heading over to the box of pizza that was left untouched, she sat on one of the bar stools around the table always reserved for three, plucked a pizza and chewed thoughtfully. Soon she was joined by the other two and they ate in silence until she spoke again.

"I don't know what's wrong," she said absently.

"What do you mean, Haruhi?" Kaoru asked.

"He's just been so… distant…"

"Distant?" they both echoed.

"Hmn. We had a fight today."

"Really?" Hikaru asked in disbelief. Sure arguments were bound to arise in a relationship and sure Haruhi and Kyoya had had _disagreements_, but that's all they were, disagreements, but a fight? "What was it about?"

"I just told him that we haven't done anything in a while and it just escalated from there," she explained.

"You haven't _done anything_ in a while!?" Hikaru asked mouth agape.

"Not like that! What is it with you guys! Kyoya thought the same thing!"

Kaoru rolled his eyes at his brother. "So, then what happened?"

"It came to the point where I told him I'd be staying with my father for a while, and we're not going to the charity ball together."

"What…?"

"…That bad?"

"The thing is…" she said fingering the top of her water bottle. "I mean… " she looked away. "Can I tell you something?"

"Hmn?"

"You can always tell us anything, Haruhi," Hikaru said.

She looked up sheepishly, a deep scarlet forming at the base of her throat all the way to her cheek bones. "Kyoya hasn't… he hasn't quite said those three words…"

"What?!" they both exclaimed together.

"I mean… he's said it indirectly… but never "I love you" and it's just always bothered me," she said self-consciously.

"Oh…"

…Haruhi," they said coming off their stools to embrace the brunette. "Kyoya's an idiot, but maybe he just hasn't realized it yet, you know? He's a guy after all."

She laughed quietly, "You know, if I didn't know better, I'd think you both were gay, with the way you seem so adept to the mind of women."

"That's mean!"

"Anyway…" she said, getting out of her chair and over to the Zone room. "What's up with you guys?"

"Nothing much," Kaoru answered with ease. "Emma is kind of pissed at me right now."

"Yeah and me and Amanda broke up yesterday," Hikaru added going over to the large center table and leaning over his designs.

"Amanda? I thought it was Sophia?"

Hikaru blushed and Kaoru sniggered. "Yeah, player, what about Sophia?" he mocked.

"We broke up last week," he muttered.

Haruhi laughed. "You're insufferable, I can't believe you go through girls like that!"

"Hey! In my defense they ask for the date, I'm nice in going then call one more time, after that, if they weren't interesting, I make them break up with me, so I've never dumped anyone, 'kay? I'm the nice guy."

"So what's up with you and Emma? I just talked to her yesterday, she seemed fine."

He shrugged. "I dunno. She got really mad last night, started going on and on about how I've been busy,"

"Yeah, you should've heard her; she sounded like she was going through menopause!" Hikaru laughed.

Kaoru rolled his eyes, "Anyway, she's at home right now, living in our guest bedroom, she's mad."

"You have been kind of busy lately," she pointed out.

"Oh thank you very much. I mean, Hey, I can't help it! The fashion show is in three weeks, we still have three dresses to make and design and two to finish making."

"Yeah it's been kind of hectic," Hikaru murmured, not looking up from the long strokes he was making in the large sketchpad.

"Hey, why don't you and Hikaru go to the ball together?"

"Huh?"

"Eh?" Hikaru said in surprise, making a slash in his drawing. "Shit," he swore.

Kaoru laughed. "As friends, of course. You can't show up dateless; Hikaru doesn't have a date either so just go together."

Haruhi shrugged. "Fine, just don't milk it, okay?"

Hikaru's mouth felt like they were filled with cotton balls. "Yeah, sure," he laughed. "Eh! We can match!"

Haruhi rolled her eyes, and did a face-palm.

* * *

"….okay… yes, are you sure the bouquets aren't there yet?! Check the back room… okay I'll wait… I told you Sophia. Try to relax, I'm already on my way… yes… uh, no… see you then, bye."

Hikaru raised an eyebrow, extending a drink to her as she clicked her phone shut. Looking over at his expression, she laughed and reached over to accept the offered champagne glass. "You know, Inever thought I'd be seeing you do this," he commented lightly.

"What? Organize an event?"

"Well… for rich people," he sniggered.

"Stupid, rich bastards," she muttered darkly with a light laugh.

"Anyway, have you talked to Kyoya?"

"Hmn, no. He—um, hasn't called."

Hikaru raised an eyebrow. "Will he be there tonight?"

She shrugged. "I don't know."

The limousine stopped and he buttoned a button on his suit jacket in preparation for getting out. As the chauffeur opened the door, he stepped out smoothly with a bright smile. "Hikaru Hitachiin has arrived!" he heard the girls swoon, and smirked. Camera's flashed at his arrival, but even more so when he reached a hand to escort his date. "Haruhi Fujioka!" came the surprised gasps.

Haruhi allowed Hikaru to lace his arm with hers and as they walked amidst the screaming reporters and fans, she worried if this might have been a mistake. "Where's Kyoya Ootiri?!" one asked, shoving a microphone into her face. "Are you dating Miss Fujioka?" Someone asked Hikaru.

Haruhi mentally rolled her eyes, but kept the smile on her face pleasant. Finally, they reached the double doors of the Hall and she breathed a sigh of relief. "I don't know how you guys do it, that exhausts me every time!"

He laughed and placed his hand on the small of her back to pose for a picture. "It's not _that _bad. As long as we know the truth, it's fine."

"I guess," she muttered. "I'll see you later," she said with a wave. "I have to go make sure everything is fine."

"'kay, see ya!" he waved and went to the open bar. It was still early so there wasn't really anyone here. He saw a flash of blonde hair and the waves of the fluttering's of rose petals. "Hey Tono," he greeted.

"Hikaru!" he greeted. "My son, how are you? Where's Haruhi!? Is it true that Kyoya broke up with her and she is now leaning upon you for emotional support. What the _hell _is wrong with you! You don't touch what's not yours! I'll have your head-"

"Tamaki!" he heard his wife chasten. "Dear, those things are simply things reporters say, now let go of him!"

Tamaki looked back at Hikaru who was now pinned up against the wall, hands up in defense. "Oh," he said lowering the red head from his grasp.

Hikaru laughed. "Hey, sit down already, have a drink. What's with Kyoya?" he asked casually.

Tamaki was thrown off for a second and scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "W-what do you mean?"

"You know what I mean, what's up with him and Haruhi."

Tamaki sighed. "Well, I really don't know what's Haruhi's side of the story, but… according to Kyoya, she began acting ridiculous, saying how they never hang out, how he's always busy… but he also admitted what she accused him of… that he's never said 'I love you,'" he summed up after a drink from his wine glass.

"Why? For the love of god, why?!" Hikaru asked in exasperation. "I mean, I just don't get it! How did they even get together, or even sleep together without him saying 'I love you'?!"

"Shut-up!" he hissed, placing a hand over the younger boys mouth. "I wasn't supposed to tell!"

"You're a horrible friend!" he teased. "Whatever, this isn't news to me, Haruhi told us on Thursday."

"Okay Kaoru, you can let go of my arm now. Good-bye," someone said sharply.

Both turned to see Emma striding away from her boyfriend, her chin held high. Kaoru stuck his tongue out at her back and then found his friends at the bar. Hikaru laughed and Tamaki followed suit. "She still upset?"

Kaoru grumbled a 'yes' and pouted.

"Hi guys!" Hunny waved enthusiastically. Mori smiled and Mayu smiled and waved before leaving to find Haruhi.

Everyone was chattering, the room growing louder as more and more people arrived. "Where's Kyo'chan?" Hunny asked with a frown. The group shrugged their shoulders, wondering if they should stop waiting and head to the main hall, or continue waiting for their friend to arrive.

"Well, the dinner's going to start in thirty minutes, along with the speeches and biddings and such. We'll give him another twenty minutes. Besides, it's not like we have to find seats, they're already reserved." Hikaru said.

The other three nodded and continued talking until something made them turn around. Kyoya had arrived and Haruhi had just entered the room. The four watched the exchange in interest, smirks widening their faces as they strained their ears to hear the hushed conversation.

* * *

"Sophie, I need someone to check on the front hall, there are way too many people arriving at once," she said into her headset.

"Roger that boss. You know you don't have to worry about this. We've got it, you go and have fun."

Haruhi grimaced and caught sight of the former host club, save one, sitting at the open bar. _Screw this, _she thought with a smile. _I will have fun, I deserve it. _

"Sophie, you're right. I'm handing in my head set. Find me if there's an emergency."

She heard Sophie laugh, "Okay, knock'em dead!"

She handed her wires over to a nearby attendant and smiled brightly. It faltered, though, as she saw who entered the room.

"Haruhi," he said cheerfully with a smile. He wrapped a hand around her waist and pulled her closer to his body. She was confused for a minute, but when she heard the _click _then saw the _flash _of the camera, she immediately smiled and leaned into him. "How have you been?" he said through clenched teeth.

"Well, and yourself?" she responded, her smile never wavering.

"Never better," he said with ease.

A muscle twitched in her eyebrow. "Is that so?"

The photographer nodded to them and moved on to another couple, leaving them alone.

"You came with Hikaru?" he asked, brushing away a lock of hair from her face.

"Hmn, yes. He didn't have date," she responded, pretending to be wiping lint off of his jacket. Because she had walked in with the twin and not her boyfriend, questions and rumors had risen, in such a short time no less, and so to put them to rest, they acted as if nothing was wrong.

"Hmn, I didn't have a date."

"Not my problem," she countered with a small smile taking his arm and allowing him to lead her to where the others sat.

Before they were in hearing distance, he bent down to kiss her cheek. "This discussion isn't over," he murmured.

She felt a shiver go down her spine. "Well, you tell me when it is," she retorted sharply.

"Kyoya! Haruhi!" everyone exclaimed.

"Hi guys, come on into the main hall already, dinner is to be served."

* * *

Haruhi stepped onto the stage, the applause short and appropriate. "Thank you for coming today," she started into the microphone. "I am pleased to announce that thanks to everyone's generous donations tonight, we have well passed our goal of two billion dollars!"

The applause lasted much longer and Haruhi smiled brightly. After a few more words, she bid the audience to enjoy the rest of the evening and then stepped off the stage, taking deep comical breaths.

"Good job," he said proudly. He placed an arm around her waist and they posed for a couple of photos before he lead her back to the table. After everyone congratulated her on not fainting or tripping, she smiled and excused herself with a wry glance to the raven haired male beside her.

"Kyoya, wait," Tamaki said, holding up a hand before his friend could stand to follow the brunette.

"What?"

"Tell her about it," he said simply.

Hikaru sighed, "Do you love Haruhi, Kyoya?"

"Of course I do," he said without hesitation.

"Then why haven't you told Haru-chan how you feel?" Hunny asked with a quirk of his eyebrow.

"I think it's because you're afraid," Kaoru said with a tone of realization in his voice. "You're afraid of commitment, and of rejection and maybe you've just been taking advantage of the fact that she's always been there for you."

"Haruhi is something very valuable," Mori stated. "You need to let her know that. Don't think that because she's always been trusting in you, will instantly wipe away any insecurities."

Hunny nodded. "Hmn, Kyo-chan, when someone is in love, you always feel insecure, you feel that you aren't doing the right thing and so you hide away your feelings. What you don't know, is that by hiding away your feeling and feeling insecure, you are also making Haruhi feel insecure in her love towards you."

"She doesn't feel she's on stable ground with you, Kyoya. She's starting to lose her balance and you need to be there to break her fall," Hikaru said with a frown.

"Tell her how you feel," Tamaki said again, looking at Éclair with a fond smile, then at his wedding band. "You won't regret it."

Kaoru stood suddenly, a distant look on his face. "Don't make the same mistake I made."

"Eh?" everyone asked in confusion.

"I've been doing the exact same thing to Emma! I'm such a hypocrite! Tell her how you feel, damn it!" he shouted then blushed as everyone, including the people sitting at the other tables, stared at him in surprise.

"Just say the truth," Tamaki said, interrupting the silence.

Kyoya nodded, the glare of the lights hiding the emotion in his eyes. As he walked away, feeling the stares of mostly everybody in the room, his hand went to the item he held in his pocket. He gripped it for reassurance, but realized it would be a better reassurance to the girl he loved. She loved him and he loved her, but he needed to tell her. He needed to tell her that she was his.

"She's mine," he said to himself. Full of confidence he stood straighter, his chin high in the air. Looking around he spotted her outside, amidst the flowers in the garden. She stood, hands behind her back, staring up at the sky that was illuminated by many colors due to the setting of the sun. As he opened the door and shut it quietly behind him, she looked towards him, her face showing nothing about what she might be thinking.

He noticed, for the first time, what she was wearing. Her dark hair was put in loose curls, falling down over her bare shoulders. The strapless dress she wore, a Hitachiin original, was simple and elegant complimenting the delicate beauty of her figure. He looked at her shoulder blades, the milky skin that made a sharp contrast against the midnight blue of the fabric. His eyes finally found his way to her face and she quirked an eyebrow at him curiously. He had been staring at her. He fought the urge to blush shades deeper than the red of the setting sun and strode over to her, his confidence slowly making its way to his vocal chords. He looked at the flowers and at the sky, anywhere but at her. He didn't know what to say. She was the only one who'd ever been able to declare him speechless, and he loved her for it. He loved every part of her, every single inch of her frank and fiery personality.

"Kyoya," she said, bringing his attention back to her form. He stared into her eyes, the chocolate colored eyes he seemed to drown without even trying. She sighed and looked away from him, either gathering her thoughts or waiting for him to speak, he didn't know. So he spoke.

"Haruhi, I am sorry for upsetting you," she looked at him in surprise. He had to make sure the air was clear of mixed emotions before he said what he needed to say. "I'm sorry for causing you to feel unwanted or unneeded, as if you had become a regular, daily feature in my life." The hand in his pocket curled around his most prized, material possession. "I never meant to make you feel that way, or to be so indifferent all the time."

She smiled, and he relished at the warmness it provided. "It's alright Kyoya. I know who you are and how you act; I think it was just the stress that really caused us to have that minor melt-down."

He pushed up his glasses and chuckled. When he looked up again, she was already turning away, towards the door. With a start, he realized she was avoiding the main issue. She thought he wasn't going to address it. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him in one fluid motion. She blinked at the contact and then embraced him. "I…" she began, but then stopped herself. He looked down at her to let her continue what she had to say. She blushed. "I—I think we should go back… the others are probably worried."

But that's not what she'd wanted to say, and he knew it. She'd stopped herself out of the insecurity that had developed in the past couple of weeks and he immediately felt the yearning to take her in his arms and assure her of his love. He froze and pondered, _Why didn't he? Why couldn't he do that one thing he wanted so badly to do? _He was a coward and she wasn't. She had taken so many risks for him and he was going to be brave and do the same. _Why did he feel so insecure? _He was sure of her love, so then why did he feel like a hormonal teenage boy with a massive crush?

He was nervous.

"Wait, Haruhi," he said pulling away from her. He pulled his hand out of his pocket and kneeled in front of her, never mind that his Armani suit was never meant to touch the ground, he kneeled in front of her and looked up at her. Her eyebrows shot up and she looked down at him with a bit of wonderment in her eyes.

"Haruhi, you are my other half. You are the person that I want to spend my forever with. I want to reassure you of my love," she gasped softly. "I want to show you how much I care with this proposal." He opened his hand and looked upon the soft glimmer of his mother's ring. The simple grace of the intricate design of diamonds around part of the golden band made both stare in awe.

"Haruhi, I love you. Please do me the honor in being my wife," he looked up at her, waiting for her answer. She smiled widely and gestured for him to stand up. Confused, he did so and he was immediately embraced tightly. She looked up at him and leaned up to kiss the corner of his mouth and then finally his mouth. One hand found the small of her back and the other found the back of her neck, pulling her as close as she could be. When they pulled apart he chuckled. "I take it, that that's a yes?"

"It's a definite yes," she breathed breathlessly. She looked down at the hand that still clutched the ring and she bit her lip as he slipped it on.

"Kyoya?"

"Yes, my love?"

"I love you, too," it was the first time she could add that last word, 'too', to the end of that phrase, but she only had a minute to register it before the sound of _'whoops' _were heard from the inside. Everyone had crowded around the small doorway and they both laughed.

"I love you," he said again. "I love you," and then he bent down to kiss her once more.

**The End**

* * *

A/N: There we go! Oh it feels so good to be done with a story, it gives me confidence! If you guys liked it review! If not don't, but whatever I mean its not ike I'm going to cry or anything... ::CRIES::... btw, chapter based on "Tell Her About It" by Billy Joel and "Mine" by Taylor Swift. 3

Anyway, please review and newt story to finish is... LOVE SECRETS! Can I hear a "whoop whoop?!"

Love you guys!

Indie3


End file.
